Breaking In To My Heart
by LoveStories55
Summary: "You tried breaking into my flat when you were drunk because you thought it was yours" AU


**Hey! This is kinda extremely short but you know. It's the thought that counts.**

 **Tumblr: demiisagoddess**

 **ENJOY!**

 ** _Prompt: "You tried breaking into my flat when you were drunk because you thought it was yours" AU_**

Clarke was awoken by a loud sound from outside her apartment. She heard banging and screaming and a lot of tears.

"Dude wtf!? Why isn't my fucking key working?" The brunette was in tears outside the apartment as she banged on the door. She threw her bag onto the floor and took a deep breath rubbing her eyes and cheeks to remove the tears. "I am Commander Lexa. I can do this." She screamed as she barged her shoulder into the door but it suddenly opened and she fell onto a surprised and tired blonde.

"What the hell?" Clarke murmured before pushing the brunette off of her. She got up to find that she was passed out on the floor snoring slightly. Clarke sighed before shrugging her shoulders and shutting the door. She left the brunette on her floor and decided to go back to bed. She'll deal with this bullshit in the morning.

CLEXACLEXACLEXA

The brunette woke up with a groan as she rolled over to her back. She shut her eyes to block out the sun before opening one slightly. What she found a blonde looking down on her with a smirk.

"Am I in heaven?" Lexa mumbled as she reached out to poke the blonde's cheek. Clarke giggled before putting down a glass of water and two asprins onto the floor.

"Take the pills and go back to your apartment." Clarke said with a slight giggle before walking back to the kitchen to finish off her breakfast. Lexa grumbled as she took the pills and stood up slowly. She stumbled and fell down straight away with a groan earning a giggle from Clarke.

"Shhh. My head hurts." Clarke shook her head as she took a sip from her orange juice. She looked down onto her phone and carried on typing. Lexa got up after a few seconds and walked over to Clarke. She sat on the bar stool and folded her hands together. "Question." Clarke raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Who are you, where am I, and how embarrassing was it?" Clarke giggled slightly before handing Lexa a cup of coffee she left on the table.

"I'm Clarke, you're in my apartment, and I would say you should be pretty embarrassed, Commander Lexa." The brunette groaned before shaking her head and resting it on the counter. "So you tried breaking into my apartment because you thought it was yours. You couldn't open the door and started crying then you said you were Commander Lexa and tried to barge through my door and I opened it so you fell on me."

"Ah shit. You ok?" Lexa asked as she looked up with an apologetic look in her eyes. Clarke giggled and nodded before offering Lexa one of her bacon strips. Lexa's mouth practically watered at the sight and nodded before grabbing it and taking a bite. She moaned at the taste that left Clarke sitting there with her mouth open slightly. The sound was like music to her ears. "This tastes so fucking good!" She moaned out before grinning and taking another bite. She was finished with it within seconds and looked up at Clarke with a pouty face. The blonde giggled before giving her another piece.

"What your apartment number?" Clarke asked curious to how she hasn't bumped into this adorable beauty.

"203." Lexa answered as she moaned once again finishing the other strip. Clarke sat there shocked for a few seconds before grinning slightly. "What?" Lexa asked as Clarke sat there grinning at her.

"This apartment is 202. How did I not know you live next door?" Lexa grabbed another strip. Clarke cut into her egg and took a bite.

"Well. I spend most of my time at my best friend, Lincoln's house. Or at the gym. Or getting drunk and then ending up at my house at like 5am." Clarke nodded with curiosity. She felt like there was a lot more to Lexa and she was eager to figure her out. "Anyways. Nice knowing you. Thanks for, well, not calling the police. And letting me crash on your floor. And letting me eat your food. And drink your coffee." Clarke giggled as Lexa stood up and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. Clarke followed her and led her to the door.

"Well. I hope to see you more often then." Lexa nodded before opening the door and stepping out.

"See you around." She said before giving her a small smile and walking to her door. She stood there for a few seconds before turning back around. "Question." Clarke gestured her head down to the floor where the brunette's bag was. Lexa nodded before walking over and grabbing it. she stood back up and walked back to her door unlocking the door and walking in.

"See you around." They shut the door in unison.

 **HEY! I enjoyed writing this. It was fun. And it will be fun reading all the positive reviews!... right?**


End file.
